


Of Coffee, Nicknames and Forgotten Lives

by orphan_account



Category: Batwoman (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Other, What else do I write?, another angsty one shot, ayyyyye, cash me outside m8, fucking fight me, these two would be best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was a Titan, and he'll be damned if she forgets.





	Of Coffee, Nicknames and Forgotten Lives

Bette Kane stirred her coffee listlessly, staring at the insane man claiming to know her.

"Why are we here, Jason?" She asked, boredom creeping into her tone.

"Come on", the ginger grinned. "Can't a guy ask his old friend out for coffee?"

"We're not friends."

"Of course we are. We were on the Titans together, remember?"

Bette frowned slightly. "I was never on the Titans."

"Yeah, you were. You were on them as Bat-Girl and Flamebird."

"I don't know who Flamebird is, but I'm pretty sure Batgirl is a red head."

"No, Bette, listen to me! You were Bat-Girl! Well, your name had a hyphen in it, for reasons that are still unknown, but it definitely was you."

"Look", Bette sighed, starting to grab her handbag. "You seem like a nice guy, but maybe you should talk to the doctors at Arkham?"

"Please, don't go", he begged. "I don't have anyone else I can go to! You need to believe me, Betty!"

Frowning slightly, she let her hand fall back onto the seat. He called her Betty. No one called her that, not anymore. No one even knew to call her that. Maybe this guy did know something. Anyways, it's not like talking to the ginger would be bad for her.

"Tell me more about when we were on the Titans."

Jason smiled at that. He knew she was just being nice, but he wasn't going to give up on her that easily. Bette Kane was Flamebird, and nothing could convince him otherwise. Protector wasn't going to leave her alone until she knew it too.


End file.
